


only one choice.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Other, TW for death, char is dumb lol, infected! doug, kinda angst, show me your hands rewritten, tw for gore??, tw for puking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: charlotte faces the unfortunate truth of her life, but is promised it can be better.
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	only one choice.

**Author's Note:**

> hnng ,,i just want more content of them so guess i gotta do it myself!!! i am Not good at angst if this can b considered that oops

she shot him. he was on the ground in front of her, blue blood pooling out of his forehead, a shocked gaze permanently on his face. she was shaking, eyes casted down at the limp body, mouth agape at the sight. she kept a strong grip on the handgun used to defend herself from her husband - husband? no, that thing was far from her husband.

“charlotte!” she heard a voice from the group a few feet away. “run, charlotte, go get help!” it was paul, he is stuck with her other friends against the wall from the two other companions of the fake sam. yet she couldn’t move, she was stuck in her place, staring at them and sobbing quietly. she pointed the gun when she saw one of the co-workers turn their gaze towards her; doug has always been her favorite, why were they acting this way?

they turned to face in her direction, and began to step towards her. oh, she had to shoot another one of her friends, she can’t do that again. charlotte backed away from the advancing figure, breath beginning to quicken due to fear. she wasn’t able to shift her attention between doug and the group, unless she wanted to be taken off-guard; this situation was too stressful for her. why did she, out of everyone, have to be the one with the chance to shoot and run?  
she tripped a bit from ted’s lifeless body on the ground behind her, looking down for a short second as she tried to recompose herself fast. she felt a headache coming.

“lottie, baby, there’s nothing to be afraid of. it’s me, doug. look- no gun, no taser, no nothing,” said doug, as they lifted their arms slightly to show their hands were empty. they were telling the truth, there was no weapon found anywhere on them from the quick observation she did. she paused her movement to keep her ground, lifting her head and puffing out her chest.  
“yeah, maybe i don’t have to be afraid, but you- you aren’t doug.” she replied, mentally swearing at the tone of anxiety coating over her words.  
“i am doug, can’t you see? can’t you hear? it’s okay, i’m here.” there was a softness to their voice she never heard before. it helped her nerves relax just a bit, though she couldn’t trust them completely.

they look and sound like her doug, and even speak like them, but there is that off putting notion where they were not them. like if she was in a dark room alone with one other person that tried persuading her they are the mutual she goes to when having troubles. she shook her head, her shaky aim targeting their forehead, just like sam’s. any more steps closer, and they’ll be gone.  
“i’m not blind, i’m not deaf, but i am not stupid. you aren’t doug.”  
“oh but dear, that’s where you’re wrong. you are very blind. you come to me about your terrible problems involving a certain someone,” started doug, as they walked directly on sam's frame, bones snapping under them with each step as they crushed him. “and yet still go home to make him dinner, clean up his mess, satisfy his needs.” they stomped on his skull, a sickening noise following that made her gag. “never getting a break, never receiving a thanks.”

“that- that doesn’t concern you,” swallowed charlotte, as she tried to ignore the overwhelming stench of death.  
“it does. i care for you, char, more than your husband and more than your friends. i want you to be happy, i love you very much.”  
“please stop talking.”  
“then i’ll start singing.”  
that wasn’t what she wanted, and she was too upset to realize how close they got. they took the gun from her grasp and threw it aside, causing her to smack them in the face, their sunglasses flying off. she regretted this as she felt doug grip onto her hands and twirl her, anticipating a part of her body to be in pain or even ripped off from her - it didn’t happen. she had her eyes shut as she tried to catch her balance, the dizziness fading for a brief moment, and she caught her breath.

charlotte opened her eyes and noticed the change in scenery rather fast; she was still in front of doug, their glowing gaze and shiny smile burning in her memory, and around them wasn’t the alleyway her and her group were hiding in. the two are now alone on a stage, a spotlight shining down on them in the center, the hue of blue lights on the square backdrop feeling nostalgic. she wasn’t able to see them but there was an audience, hundreds of pairs watching them hand-in-hand while quiet notes came from the left wing.  
she didn’t dare speak, not sure where she was or what lines she had to recite. they began to lead her in a slow dance, the spotlight following the swift steps to broadcast to the audience how well they fit together. she listened to the musical score and its isolating tune, some of these notes spilling from her dance partner through words she thought were to be gibberish.

she hates to admit it, but she liked this. she liked how safe she felt on stage, how safe their hands felt intertwined with hers; she didn’t think about how she knew the choreography without rehearsal. it felt right to do, as if she was destined to forever be in a show displaying her unfamiliar talents, with or without a co-star.  
her locked stare between doug never broke, and the longer she kept her eyes fixated on the electric glimmer, she could feel a smile tugging at her own lips. she had started to sing along with them, whatever they were singing, she heard the song they had in their head the entire time. the stepping, spinning, twirling, dancing - all of it was similar to how cartoons bounce in the clouds, or at least that’s how she can describe it. she really did, for a second, feel at peace.

closing her eyes again may have thought to be a mistake, as she noticed the song cut off from her range of hearing when she was pressed against a wall. charlotte looked around, back to where she was, though this time doug had both of her hands crossed above her head, and their freehand delicately touching her chin. the lack of distance helped block out the screaming of her forgotten friends and frantic strangers belting measures far from what she was exposed to.  
“charlotte, honey,” spoke up doug, interrupting their low hums. “i can make you happy. happier than you’ve ever felt for the past few years. i’ll be by your side always and forever, a fairy tale come to life, if you join us.” their words struck something deep down in her, her heart beating hard with adrenaline.  
“i can be happy?” she whispered the question, the hope already bubbling in her chest. they gave a slow nod, saying the process wouldn’t be painful - in fact, it would feel like how a snake sheds of its skin. renewing and re-enhancing its shell to be new and more powerful, those old cells left to rot away in a satisfying take.

doug watched her struggle to respond, jaw hanging open as she tried to form any sentence. whatever she says, there was one option, and to their pleasure she went with the only right choice. they ran their hand up to caress her cheek, dipping their head down in order to place an odd kiss against her lips, which she returned without thinking. oh, they were cold, so cold, but the tasteless substance that shot into her mouth was the complete opposite. it made her cringe, considering it was a lot to handle, most of it either crawling in her throat, or dripping down both of their chins.  
“you are finally going to be happy, baby.” commented doug after pulling away and taking their grip off her wrists, and watched as she went into a coughing fit before leaning into them. she was shivering once more, all the noises that were once drown out returning louder than ever, and she can already process the delightful ear worm those creatures attacking her old friends had in their brains.

charlotte is a new woman now, and can confirm, from experience, she was now content.


End file.
